


Taking Down An Officer

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Shiro, Delinquent Keith, M/M, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: How many times had he been bent over something and fucked senseless? More times than Shiro cared to admit. The entire force knew how notorious he was or setting him free.So, Shiro’s current position wouldn’t be a surprise if anyone found them.





	Taking Down An Officer

**Author's Note:**

> this is based [jas's](https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock/status/870766353766113284) fanart. rt it! it's really good and, what? bottom shiro? bottom OFFICER shiro? bottom officer shiro being FUCKED by CRIMINAL keith? sign me the fuck up.

Shiro didn’t have any excuse for how this happened. If he was to be honest, Matt should have known better than to leave him alone with _him_. How many times had he let him go? How many times had he fallen for his charms? How many times had he been bent over something and fucked senseless? More times than Shiro cared to admit. The entire force knew how notorious he was for setting him free.

So, Shiro’s current position wouldn’t be a surprise if anyone found them.

Bent over the cell’s flimsy bed with three fingers deep in his ass, hands bound behind his back with handcuffs, his mouth gagged by his own tie. To think that this was a normal month for him.

Teeth nibbled at his ear and his entire body shook. The chuckle that followed had Shiro wishing he could face him as he opened his ass. “I always love toying with you like this. You look so good, panting and gasping for air, wishing for my dick to be inside you already.”

He wasn’t wrong. Shiro dared to look over his shoulder, meeting violet-blue eyes that had no trace of sinister intent in them. Because Shiro knew he wasn’t that bad of a guy. Because Shiro had hopes that maybe he would turn around one day.

Keith kissed along his jaw, hooking his fingers inside him until Shiro was a shaking mess. He ground his dick against a muscular thigh, groaning in his ear. “Do you want it right now?”

As if he needed to ask. Shiro nodded his head eagerly, bucking his hips onto Keith’s fingers. _Yes, please_.

He groaned and licked his lips. Shiro loved it when he looked at him like this. There was something thrilling about a thief wanting to fuck him silly. His knees went weak whenever Keith looked at him in their cells, a silent order waiting on the tip of his tongue. He never had to tell Shiro anything. Shiro was always ready to obey Keith and get on his knees for him. He’d suck him dry if he wanted to. He’d bend over or ride his dick until his legs were sore.

Anything for Keith.

Keith pulled his fingers out and reached for his own belt. He undid both it and his pants, dropping them to his ankles. Shiro shuddered as he reached for the lube and slicked up his dick. He never questioned why Keith carried it whenever they caught him. It almost seemed like he planned to get caught just so he could fuck Shiro. He wouldn’t be surprised.

His dick pressed against Shiro’s stretched and twitching hole, but he didn’t push in any further. “Maybe I should take the gag off. I love hearing you beg for it when I get you this worked up.” He smirked at Shiro’s shuddering form and throaty moan. “I wonder who else is in the station. I bet they would _love_ to hear you moan and beg for my dick. For me to go harder and _faster_ into your willing body.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tried to fuck back onto Keith’s dick. Strong hands on his hips kept him from doing so and he was ready to _scream_. It’s been so long since they’ve been like this. Shiro had been trying to find and catch him for weeks, but he was slippery. Keith knew how to avoid them meeting just as well as he knew how to get him like this.

Because not seeing him built up tension. He knew that Shiro would be drooling for his cock if he made him work for it.

Keith pressed _hard_ into him, shuddering at the muffled moan from Shiro that bordered on a scream. “God, how do you manage to stay this _tight_?” he asked. No time was wasted in fucking Shiro hard and fast. They’ve done this before. They’ve fucked raw and passionate until Shiro’s voice was raw.

And, _God_ , Shiro hoped he would do it. The gag did nothing to stop him from moaning loudly. Keith fucked him in all the right places, knowing where to press and how to drive him wild. He whimpered when Keith grabbed him by his shoulder and lifted him, fucking him back onto his dick. Shit, he was so deep inside him. Shiro spread his legs wide and Keith willingly fucked harder into him, rocking their bodies together.

Shiro wished he could talk to him. He wished he could beg for Keith to do more to him, to chant his name like a mantra that was already playing in his head.

Keith bit his ear, earning a pained moan from Shiro. “You like how dirty this is, don’t you?” he asked. It sent a chill up Shiro’s spine that had him chuckling. “You like being _fucked_ by the criminal your precinct have been hunting down for _months_.” He stalled his hips, pushing _deep_ inside Shiro. “How much trouble have you gotten into because of me, hm? It’s no secret that you’re the one always letting me go.”

Shiro knew he was right. Allura had scolded him plenty of times of always releasing Keith. There were times when he was suspended, forced to stay home while the rest of his force hunted Keith down. They had eventually noticed a pattern, realizing that he only showed up when Shiro was working.

It made him think that he was being watched, that Keith knew where he lived and watched him when he could. Shiro had touched himself many times to that thought, wondering if Keith was watching him through his curtains. He started keeping them wide open at night while he touched himself, just to get off to the idea that he was being watched by the man he could never have.

“Tell me, _Officer Shirogane_ ,” Keith demanded, pulling Shiro’s tie out from his mouth. “Tell me how much you love this and getting in trouble.”

Shiro took in mighty gulps of air. He stared up at the dirty ceiling for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. Looking back at Keith, he whimpered and pressed back against his hips. “I love getting in trouble because of you.” A pitiful moan escaped him when Keith started a slow pace. “Chief Allura keeps scolding me because I let you go, but you just fuck me so _good_...”

“Keep talking, baby.” Keith pulled him hard against his thrusts, moaning at how Shiro’s ass clenched around him. “Tell me more.”

“I look forward to the day when we meet again. I keep lube in my desk for when you _finally_ get in our cells…” Shiro chuckled. “But you always seem to be prepared to fuck me senseless, don’t you…?”

“I’m always prepared for that…”

“I know you are.” Moaning, Shiro looked down at his clothed dick. Keith had come here with his own pleasure in mind, that was for sure. He had neglected Shiro’s cock, pulling his pants low enough so that he could get at his ass. Shit, his cock was so hard. It twitched and ached in his boxers, trying to get pleasure from the friction on his boxers alone. He was close, though. Oh so _close_ … “Keith, please…!”

“God, I love the noises you make,” Keith whispered in his ear. His hand ran down Shiro’s shoulder and side, moving until it slipped into his pants. Shiro bucked into his hand, precum dripping over Keith’s knuckles. “Sometimes it makes me wonder if I should give all this up, but what’s the fun in that?”

His words were lost on Shiro’s pleasure muddled mind. Shiro bucked into the hand, fucking it as hard as Keith was fucking him. He bit his lip and spread his legs even wider, pressing his chest to the rickety bed. Keith hovered over him, leaving marks along his neck and shoulders. He could feel his hips faltering, moving in an erratic way.

“I’m so close, Keith…” Shiro moaned, looking back at him.

Something flashed across Keith’s face that Shiro couldn’t place. It was gone before he could make sense of it. But he fucked the curious thought from his mind. Keith placed a knee on the bed, using it for leverage to fuck into Shiro harder. His dick pressed into the spot that had Shiro seeing stars until he was screaming, cumming into his hand.

“ _Fuck_ , I can’t believe how much _tighter_ you can get, Shiro!” Keith bit Shiro’s neck hard as he cummed, filling him up with a heat that had Shiro twitching.

Their bodies pressed together as Keith collapsed on him, their chests rising and falling with each breath they tried to catch. Shiro moaned softly as Keith lavished his bite mark with kisses, leaving hickies along his shoulders. He felt like he could lay like this forever. Keith filling him up and marking his body when they were done fucking.

Eventually, Keith pulled away and he spread Shiro’s ass wide with his clean hand. He bit his lip as a trickle of his cum leaked out, running down Shiro’s thigh. “This is a good look for you. Too bad you put my new phone in the evidence locker. I’m sure we both know that’s going to disappear, don’t we?”

Shiro knew he’d go straight to the items they had taken off Keith and grab his phone. He loved going through them, seeing all the dirty pictures that he had taken of himself. He knew Keith planned it. He knew that was the easiest way to keep his identity safe and it worked without a flaw.

Humming low in his throat, Shiro lay still as Keith worked on cleaning him up. He pulled up his pants, buttoned up his shirt, and tied his tie around his neck. Keith reached up and took his hat off his head, placing it on his own. He looked good like that. Shiro wondered how different their encounters would have been if they were _both_ officers. Or if Shiro was the criminal and Keith was the officer.

“I’m taking this with me,” Keith said, standing up after adjusting Shiro on the bed. “Maybe next time, I’ll fuck you while I’m wearing it.” He grinned. “Or maybe the next pictures will feature them. Who knows.” Leaning over, he kissed Shiro, sticking his tongue down his throat and swallowing a moan. “See you next time, Officer Shirogane.”

Shiro watched as Keith left the cells and out of his life. It wasn’t the first time he was left like this, tied up with cum leaking out of his ass, completely sated and his own cum drying in his boxers. Still, the encounter always brought a smile to Shiro’s lips. He’d catch Keith again soon. Maybe next time, he’d keep him for good. Not in a cell, but maybe in his apartment where they could live together.

It wasn’t for an hour before Matt found him and shouted, “Again?!”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). i seem to be ten times grosser when i'm at work.


End file.
